


'L' is for the way you look at me

by paperthinn



Series: the mcu collection [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caught, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: Movie nights were going to be the death of Steve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the mcu collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	'L' is for the way you look at me

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 of 4 of valentine's day fic uploads !! some might be published tomorrow too as im working on a few but...
> 
> i havent published anything in like,,, over a month, so that's interesting. kinda took a break from writing.

Movie night was going to be the death of Steve. To be honest, he had nobody to blame for the entire situation except himself. Tony had insisted on watching Armageddon ("Aerosmith has a song in the soundtrack, c'mon!" Steve had to ask who the hell Aerosmith was and Tony got offended. He still has yet to look at Steve). Steve was curled up on the chair they'd dragged in, covered by what he thinks is one of Bruce's old blankets – it's red and soft.

The team decided to wind down after a mission, which turned out to be more stressful than expected. The idea of a movie night had come up and after some protests from Natasha (who was dragged to the common room by Clint, he told her that if he's going, she is too), they'd gotten snacks and blankets and were comfortable within minutes. They'd started the movie later than expected, though, because DUM-E had spilled a bowl of popcorn all over the floor and Tony grumpily cleaned up the mess while muttering threats toward the oblivious AI under his breath.

Regardless, it was nice to be able to spend some time with the team. It didn't seem like they ever got a real break – there are always villains on the loose, it seems – and this was a good separation from the outside world. 

Some time among the calm, Steve found himself hard. The adrenaline from the mission wore off after a warm shower, and Steve knew it was bound to happen at some point during the night. He was dressed in sweatpants, which meant getting up was not an option. Steve tried to will his annoyance away to no avail.

 _Maybe if I,_ Steve swallowed a lump in his throat, glancing at the Avengers that were all sprawled out. Peter was sprawled out on the floor, asleep with his cheek pressed against the rug. Natasha found herself spread out over Bruce and Clint's laps, Clint absentmindedly dragging the head of a dull arrow down the arch of her foot. Tony and Rhodey were to the left of Steve, Tony's legs stretched out over Rhodey's lap. Rhodey had protested, forcing the argument that he wasn't a footrest, but Tony planted his ass on the couch and placed his legs over his friend's lap anyways. Bucky sat across from Steve, focused on the movie. He's curled up under a forest green blanket of his own, the fabric draped loosely across his lap.

Nobody was paying attention. If nobody sees him, does it even matter? Steve tries to convince himself that jerking off in a room full of unsuspecting people isn't ok, he should get up, but the thought of getting caught fuels his arousal. Steve chews on his lip, and then carefully slides a hand into his sweatpants, past his briefs. He breathes out a breath he didn't know he was holding when his fingers brush the shaft of his cock, hard and hot and aching.

Steve wraps his fingers around the base, spreading his legs enough that the blanket isn't too loose but keeping them in a position where it doesn't look suspicious. He should stop. He should sit through the movie, then get up and jerk off somewhere else. Steve doesn't, though, and instead swallows a groan when he tugs up. It's dry, rough, but Steve doesn't mind. He taps the head of his cock and finds pre-come, then uses it to make the glide of his fingers smoother.

Steve's toes curl as he sets a rhythm, careful not to move too much or make any noise. _Armageddon_ plays over the sounds of Steve's fingers dragging over his cock, and _yeah,_ Steve wraps a full hand around himself and has to resist fucking up into his fist. The friction is good. Pre-come leaks from the head of his cock, sticky and wet. Steve chews on his lip, glancing around to make sure no one is looking. He almost groans in humiliation when he realizes any one of the people around the room could look up and see him like this, hand around his cock. Steve knows he should pay attention. Tony will probably ask him about it later. He doesn't care.

Steve's thumb drags over a vein and he shudders, pushing out a harsh breath through his nose. His toes curl, it's _good,_ just rough enough that it keeps Steve from floating away but slick enough that it's not painful. Steve's thigh twitches. He reaches down carefully with his other hand and cups his balls, rolling them in his palm. Steve knows it's dangerous. He can't focus on the movie.

Steve keeps himself from groaning, feeling a tightness in his belly but unable to move any faster, because if he did, the sounds of his hand moving around his cock would most definitely be heard. Steve glances around, looks at Natasha and Bruce and Clint, then Tony and Rhodey, and Peter. Steve looks up, a gasp startling out of him when he realizes Bucky is _staring at him._

Bucky's eyes are trained on the blanket, where Steve's hand can just barely be seen moving. _Shit,_ Steve realizes Bucky can probably hear it. He forgot about their shared 'superpower,' which is – _dammit_ – enhanced hearing. Steve has to bite his tongue hard to hold back the sound that wants to escape when he realizes Bucky has probably been listening since he started.

Bucky's eyes trail up, and he makes eye contact, his tongue slipping over his lips. Steve can't keep himself from looking over his form, hand instinctively tightening around his cock because Bucky's _hard,_ pressing against the blanket. Steve's orgasm builds and he licks his lips, watching Bucky intently. The brunette's hand twitches where it's placed on his thigh. Steve watches with half-lidded eyes as his hand slides up his own thigh until it's a few centimeters from his own cock. Bucky makes eye contact again.

Bucky slides his palm over his cock, brown eyes trained on Steve's blue ones; Steve comes.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter handle has changed –
> 
> twitter  
> > hotchnersmind  
> > boomerrjoseph
> 
> instagram  
> > lonelydxnce
> 
> i love you, stay safe.


End file.
